An accident victim may have sustained injuries that vary from minor to very serious, but because of problems of on the spot diagnosis it is better to suspect more serious injury than appears on quick inspection and proceed accordingly. The serious injuries are usually associated with head, neck and spine damage, any of which could result in permanent after effects if the victim is improperly handled at the accident scene.
Devices have been provided for assisting removal of accident victims from the location where found. Such devices usually take the form of splints, orthopedic stretchers, backboards, and similar means for immobilizing the victim during removal from the accident area and during transportation to a place for proper medical examination and treatment. The orthopedic stretcher is a device for enabling emergency medical technicians to slide the stretcher halves under a victim for subsequent movement while in the position in which found, thus minimizing the possibility of complicating the original injury.